charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
' WELCOME TO LEONARDOWYATT'S TALK PAGE.' Here you can ask me anything you want to know about Charmed. I will reply to all of you's as soon as I have time. I am an Admin and Co-Manager on here. So If you have any problems with other users on here, please report it to me and I'll sort it out as soon as possible. Remember no fighting, No cussing and no childish behavior. LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE BELOW Draft Articles Hello, I have checked out the draft/sandbox you made for that fictional character. It's very good, I also made one, and I want you to check it so you tell me how it is =). P.S My draft is at my sandbox, and it's not a self-insert, it's lack of imagination xD I love it. x) I was bored with mine and I wanted to make one for ages about if Prue and Andy had a son. xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 04:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks, btw I plan to make them both come back to live in the fanfiction and make them have a son called Mason, I kinda like that name hahaha. There still dead in mine. I just made something up that he was conceived in like 1989 x) Cause I think Andy and Prue were dating in highschool. So I made things up from there, if you get that. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 04:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I get it. Anyway, some months ago I discovered there's a key thing on my fic's plot made no sense. Dyego was born on 1994, and is supposed to be son of Patty and Victor xD Oh, I see what you did there. Cause Patty died like 1978 xD So unless she was summoned as a spirit and...got kinky with Victor, it's kind of not possible. x) --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 05:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep, but I prefered to get past it instead of melting my brain trying to get a explanation, and also the story wouldn't work if he was an adult (it's a crossover with series for teens and Charmed) Yeah, I've been planning on doing one for ages, hence why I kind of check if everything fitted in timeline and everything worked out, cause if it didn't it would probably make no sense whatsoever. xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 05:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, I only checked and compared ages between the teen cast, cause there's a chaos-like thing I'm planning, and for me it won't be "ethical" that one of the person included on it would be older than the other. Mines not like a teen thing, mines more 20-25yr age kind of thing. x) But I'm going to include some photos that Luke (the guy in the infobox) show he's in, which is home and away. So I'll be able to add some of the girls he dated on the show onto that and I was thinking of adding some guys as-well, since myself being bi. I just haven't decided yet, i'm now more contracted on writing out a plan for the early life. xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 05:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, I made the early life mostly based on Glee, with the loser thing, and the slushie thing I didn't mentionate in the article xD Also I think I'm gonna include Quinn somewhere, because as well as me, he isn't interested in love or else xDD Infoboxes I think GlennVP needs to be reminded that we have specific colored infoboxes for certain things. Apparently he says there are no rules for infobox colors; in my opinion, to keep things organized and looking professional, specific pages needs specific colors. Ie: The Charmed Ones - The light purple color - ie - The original color of the infoboxes before Glenn changed it to blue. Whitelighters - The light bluish color - ie - Leo Wyatt's Elders - The blue color - ie - Kheel Spells - The turquoise color - ie - To Hear Secret Thoughts Demons - The Maroon Color - ie - Shax, Demonic Bounty Hunters, etc Warlocks - Deep Brown - ie - Greg Rowe Family of Magical Beings - The purple color - ie - Ruth Brody Magical Beings related to nature - Green - ie - Leprechauns Mortals - light brown - ie - Rob :What's the point of having a color-coded system? If the infobox looks good, then who cares? --Shanebeckam 23:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::What a surprise, yet another complaint. Look, HalliwellManor, just because you have a color system, doesn't mean we all have to use it. It's not the official color code of the infoboxes on this wiki. I just took whatever color seemed appropriate. It's very simple, really. The article is about a park, nature, therefore the color should be green. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 00:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was writing this when you edited: You're right, also why there's have to be a system? Like, I don't think that every demon infobox have to be dark red, they should be black, or a color that represents the character. Prue Halliwell (just saying) was the strongest sister (in emotional way), she always wanted to protect her sisters, no matter how, so her infobox should have a color that represents that (if a color can represent a music video, why not a personality?). Anyway, this fight for everything has to end, I know there's many things you think that are wrong, but you have to talk about it with Glenn, Khan, Andrew (HalliwellsAttic) instead of complaining and forcing to put this and that. I was specifically asking HalliwellsAttic for his thoughts on the subject. I am not complaining, I am simply asking a question. For your information, look at every single discussion that occurs, once I comment about something, who is the one who directly comments afterward trying to create argument? Pretty much every single talk page is full of complaints by GlennVP disagreeing with what I say. i say something, he disagrees, I respond, and then I am the one accused of complaining. If the facts are actually looked at, it is clear Glenn is the one complaining here because he wants everything his way, not me. (IE Look at the Golden Gate Park article I created). It is either Glenn's way or no way. I am simply stating something that we have discussed before about infobox colors. Several users have even questioned why certain species of beings have a same color as something such as a spell.To make things look professional, organized and in order, everything should have a specific color. It is called ORGANIZATION & NEATNESS. First, you don't need to put it on caps, people understand things. Second, I'm not gonna fight with you, I'm not an admin, I never was and I hope I'll never be one (personal reasons, I usually never work as an admin). Third, of course Glenn is complaining, because there's something you disagree, and he thinks that you are the one who's wrong, so he says his opinion and you say yours. The thing is almost everytime this happens, a minor or major fight starts, which usually ends on they threatning to block you. And that's my point, you have to actually start to work together with them, if not you guys will disagree in everything, and start these fights again. I don't know how you can do this, just suggest things. Add each other to MSN, talk through Facebook, or just email each other, but really, this has to end, there's too much drama on the wiki already to add more. :I already see this turning into a fight so I won't be bothered with typing what I actually wanted to type. :Like I said many times before, there are no rules on the colors, the best color for the Golden Gate Park infobox is green because it's about a park which overall looks green. Nature is represented by the color green, why in heavens name would you give it a red infobox? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 00:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Just what i need, more fighting on my talk page. -.- --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 02:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :: New rule: If users are going to complain and they know it will turn into a fight. Don't put it on the wiki, email them and talk there. If you do begin a big argument, you will be blocked. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 10:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Golden Gate Park And you think the spaces don't make the article look bad? Unregistered users have put several spaces like that on other articles such as the cupid article, the Coop article, etc and everyone says the spaces are sloppy, yet when Glenn does it, its "oh, yeah, this looks better." I gotta agree with that, I hate them big spaces between the paragraphs, it makes the page look sloppy. I just don't think the whole colored headings are needed, it's confusing for new users. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 02:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox-Glenn Could the Infobox colour be different. The reddish-brown color makes it seem like hes a demon or something. Articles should be titled as they appear on the series in the Book of Shadows correct? Such as Fairies, Celerity Demons, Mercury Demons, Demons, Grimlocks, Magical Amulets, Noxon Demons, Krychek Demons, etc etc etc. Articles such as Water Demon, The Banshee, The Wendigo, The Sea Hag, etc should be titled as such as well, don't you think? The same goes for the species of magical beings in which more than one of appeared, such as Oracles, Trolls, Nymphs, Ogres, Leprechauns, Mermaids, Witches, The Charmed Ones, etc - the article title should be plural, not singular, correct? :In the Book of Shadows, the Banshee page has "A Banshee" as title, not really appropriate as title for the article. The Wendigo would be incorrect because it would indicate there is only one, Wendigo doesn't. And we don't want Wendigos. The Charmed Ones is something different, it's the name of the sisters as a group like The Triad. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 00:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Not getting in that fight. Glenn is the one who changed it not me, so therefor don't invovle me. To Twerdette, no infobox has a specific color and i liked the whole reddish brown on his page. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 03:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Singular or Plural Vote I think that the vote should be restarted because it does not inform everyone well enough about the differences between the singular and plural forms. It could make a huge difference to everyone's opinion. It should need more examples of what the change would do, etc. so that everyone is well informed. It should also have a closing date. What do you think? --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 22:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree. HalliwellManor didn't really put much in the blog. He just stated ''why ''he think's it should be changed, which is what he did with the new format vote. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 23:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems Glenn is underestimating the intelligence of users. Everyone knows what I am talking about when I say singular or plural. It is just Glenn's attempt to get people to agree with him. Zac, why you can't see he is trying to have everything his way is beyond me. :: ::Andrew, my name is Andrew. And I don't think he is, I see where he is coming from. On other Wiki's that have Singular instead of Plural and I don't think he's trying to get everything his own way. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 00:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's not an attempt to get people to agree with me, I just don't want people to just vote "plural" or "singular" without fully knowing how much changes would happen. People can make rush discussions by seeing that one example and they do not think about how other articles would be called. I still think it looks much more professional putting them in singular, just look at wikipedia, they do this as well. "Wendigo" to "Wendigos" or "Banshee" to "Banshee Demons", both which look rather stupid to me. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 06:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Email Check it A.S.A.P --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Which one? The ZacharyHalliwell one? or avm-? one? xD--LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Episode Hello? I was wondering if you knew what episode this came from http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Holly_as_Cole_Turner.jpg I know that Phoebe was sleeping, Paige was watching outside and Cole turned into Piper I want to see the episode again but cant remeber its name. thank you It's Marry-Go-Round. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC)